


Grave

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus realizes too late that Alec didn't just ask him on a date.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 34
Kudos: 145
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Part 19 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus knocked on the apartment door in front of him. The door opened and he was greeted by a grinning Alec. “Magnus, you’re just in time. We’re just about to start the movie.”

“We?” Magnus peered into the living room and noticed four more people, none of which he recognized. “Oh no. I think I’ve made a grave mistake.”

Alec stopped, noticing the flowers for the first time. “Magnus?” Alec glanced back to the others in the room, all looking expectantly at the newcomer. Alec quickly pulled Magnus back into the hallway and mostly shut the door. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

“No, Alec,” Magnus assured while trying to readjust his own perception of the night. “You asked if I wanted to hang out. I was the one who thought,” Magnus stopped. He wasn’t sure now if he could finish the sentence knowing that he had been wrong about what tonight was and that Alec obviously didn’t feel the same.

“You thought this was a date,” Alec finished for him. “I’m such an idiot. Magnus, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, really,” Magnus wasn’t quite sure what to do now. “I’m just going to go home.”

As Magnus was turning to leave, Alec caught his wrist to turn him around. Alec felt a pulse of electricity run up his arm then through his body. “Please stay,” Alec begged. “We’re just watching a movie. I’ll make sure no one acts weird. And tomorrow, I’ll take you out on an _actual_ _date_.” Alec had thought he was going to need to work himself up to asking Magnus out. He had only asked Magnus to hang out because he didn’t think Magnus would say yes to a date.

Magnus hadn’t been able to look at Alec’s face once he realized his mistake, but when Alec’s last words registered, Magnus’ eyes jumped to meet Alec’s. “Yeah?”

Alec’s mouth curled into a lopsided grin. “If you still want to, after tonight.”

“Well, let’s see how it goes and I’ll let you know at the end of it,” Magnus replied, his confidence blooming once again. “So what sort of group am I about to walk into?”

“Um, siblings mostly,” Alec responded. “Plus Jace’s girlfriend.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” a female voice hollered from inside the apartment. “Stop making out in the hallway and get back inside so we can start the movie already.”

“Wait,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm to pull him back as he was heading toward the door, trying not to be distracted by the muscles that flexed beneath his grip. “How have I known you for a year and I’m only now finding out that your full name is Alexander?”

Alec reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Because I didn’t know how good it was going to sound coming out of your mouth.”

Magnus blinked up at Alec, no, Alexander. “ _Now_ he flirts?”

“Now he knows you’re interested,” Alec responded. “Still think tonight was, what did you call it, ‘a grave mistake’?”


End file.
